


Bokuto Never Cowers

by taoris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Drugs, M/M, Mafia AU, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taoris/pseuds/taoris
Summary: Mafia Boss Bokuto and Bodyguard Akaashi
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Bokuto Never Cowers

Akaashi can smell intimidation from a mile away. He's had his own share of practice before, but it's very unusual to intimidate someone like Bokuto. 

Bokuto Kotaro never cowers, he's just an asshole whose pride parades longer than the amazon, and his ego matches the amount of zeros in his multiple bank accounts. But Akaashi loves working for this man, he just loves how he could stand behind him in the morning and get under him at night. Akaashi loves how Bokuto's hotheadedness with running his business forms into a wild sexy beast in the sheets at night. Akaashi loves his job.

"Bokuto." Kuroo welcomes Akaashi's boss while slouching on an executive chair. Napa leather, stainless steel, some swarovski on its edges and a swivel, no less. A grandstander.

Just the type of people Bokuto absolutely hates. Because it's exactly like him.

"Came here to get my end of the deal." Bokuto says coldly. And Akaashi could feel it, the edge in his tone, how Bokuto could not accept that someone is trying to appear mightier than him.

"Just as what I expected." Kuroo says, standing up from his chair and walking towards Bokuto and Akaashi. "Guns out. Metals off. Guards away."

"Not my bodyguard." Bokuto grits his teeth, sizing up his supplier. At the end of the day, Bokuto pays and Kuroo will give him his charlie. That's it. And they're done. But Kuroo's asshole literally needs to intimidate him like this. Bokuto is never one to cower.

"I didn't know you were fucking your bodyguard, Kotaro." Kuroo laughs at him.

Bokuto takes a fast swing at his suit and takes out a colt revolver. Sleek wooden handle, cold long nose. "I thought you almost married yours? Kozume, wasn't that his name?"

"Don't you fucking dare bring him up—" the black-haired supplier takes his gun from his table, pointing directly at Bokuto's forehead. Akaashi knows this man is a sharpshooter, just by the way his instincts call.

Bokuto suddenly laughs, feeling the victory as he sees Kuroo's resolve dissolve in a single retort.

"I brought your fucking business from the grime up, Tetsuro." Bokuto says and looks at Akaashi.

It is his favorite part in the morning, when Akaashi is given that signal. It just takes Bokuto's smirk to know what he's ordering. So Akaashi brings up his gun, points it right above Kuroo's chest, and pulls the trigger.

Kuroo, too shocked to move, finds a hole right through his chest.

"You don't mess with Kotaro." Akaashi says, and takes the bag of meth on the side of the table where Kuroo slumps down, blood slowly pooling beneath him.

"I'm scared." Bokuto feigns, and Akaashi just rolls his eyes at him.

Damn, does he love working for this man.


End file.
